On-chip capacitors are critical components of integrated circuits that are fabricated on silicon semiconductors. These capacitors are used for a variety of purposes: illustrative examples include bypass and capacitive matching as well as coupling and decoupling. The design and implementation of capacitor structures on silicon semiconductor chips may be dependent upon one or more symmetrical structural, target circuit quality and low parasitic resistance performance characteristics.